


I just wanna provide some more variety of Mark Lee and Choi Hansol ships to this world okay?

by Troubledhispanicfangirl



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I cuss in my writing so just to be safe I put Teen and Up audience?????, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, ill try my best I promise, prompts, rare ships rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubledhispanicfangirl/pseuds/Troubledhispanicfangirl
Summary: Okay here’s the deal, I’m a shipper of rare Mark Lee and Choi Hansol ships and I’m tired of the lack of fanfics. Don’t get me wrong I love me some quality Markhyuck and Verkwan but I would like more variety. So I decided to take it upon myself to provide those fics. Hopefully, this goes well\(^.^)/EDIT: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD Y'ALL TIME FOR ME TO SIT DOWN AND CRANK OUT SOME ONE SHOTS FOR THE KPOP PUBLIC





	1. Intro/Guidelines

Okay just comment down a ship and a prompt that you would like me to write. Here are some guidelines~  
-I'm totally okay with writing poly stuff  
-I can’t write smut to save a life (I tried once for Vkook a year ago but life’s a bitch and I lost it because back then I physically wrote my fanfics on paper) but I don’t mind if you request it. I don't mind A/B/O prompts.  
-I’m open to angsty stuff but for the most part, I like fluff since I’m a soft gal <3  
-Be patient please, once I get like 10 prompts that I feel like I can do decently I’ll stop taking prompts. Don’t want to overwhelm myself my first time doing something like this. If all goes well then I’ll take more requests when I finish the first ones.  
-I’ll accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I am doing this to practice my writing. With that in mind this is my first time writing fanfic to post online so go easy on me XD  
-I don’t have an editor so beware of grammatical errors left and right. Trust me though I’ll try my best to edit my work before posting. 

EDIT: After seeing a particular request for a cross-group ship I realized that I may not be able to fulfill any request... So to avoid that I decided to play it safe and just list kpop groups that I'm familiar with. I know some of you probably won't even make request a ship with any of this idols, but hey maybe in the future I may take requests for rare ships in other groups besides from NCT and SVT~  
-BTS  
-EXO (Some members may be OOC-ish)  
-Day6  
-Monsta X  
-Astro

Here are some Mark ships that I’m fine writing for  
-Taeyong x Mark  
-Johnny x Mark  
-Jaehyun x Mark  
-Ten x Mark  
-Yuta x Mark  
-Jeno x Mark  
-Chenle x Mark  
-Xiumin x Mark (Why do I feel like I’m going to be attacked for putting this one? *hides* Please don’t hurt me)  
These are some l Vernon ships that I would like to write for most (Don’t hesitate to request others that aren’t mentioned below though ^_^) -Seungchol x Hansol  
-Mingyu x Hansol  
-Minghao x Hansol  
-Jeonghan x Hansol  
-Wonwoo x Hansol  
-Jihoon x Hansol  
Please note that these are just some that came to mind. Don’t feel shy about commenting other ships!


	2. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift, that's why they call it the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some plotless fluff Markyong for the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add the one-shots/drabbles onto here instead of separate works.
> 
> This is for Ghost+Reader ^-^

It was any other morning for college student Mark Lee. He sat on a stool in his kitchen’s little island eating his bowl of cereal. Well, it wasn’t just his kitchen. While Mark was eating his cereal a pair of arms plus a spotted tail wrapped around his waist. Smiling Mark turned around and not to his surprise it was Lee Taeyong. 

The ears that laid on top of his lover’s head were high on alert making sure everything was okay in the kitchen. Between the two it’s Taeyong who does the cooking since Mark whose seemingly fully capable of anything you can throw at him cannot function in a kitchen. Taeyong forgives but never forgets so he still gets paranoid when Mark is in the kitchen by himself. Last time Mark tried making something he set the kitchen on fire. 

Once seeing everything is in order Taeyong visibly relaxed and proceeds to hide his face in the crook of the younger’s neck and take in his mate’s comforting scent. Mark let him smell his neck and continued on eating his cereal. 

“I thought I told you to not enter the kitchen by yourself Minhyung.”

Mark pouts which Taeyong did not need to look to know. He takes his head out from Mark’s shoulder to turn the other around to face him. 

“Aw come on I’m just getting a bowl of cereal!”

“Yes but last time you were alone here you forgot the water when you were trying to boil the macaroni for your mac and cheese which resulted in a fire.”

The pout Mark had on his face was too cute so Taeyong did the most logical thing he could do. He started to tickle Mark. Being ticklish the younger didn’t stand a chance going against the older snow leopard hybrid. Squeals and giggles escaped from Mark sounding like music to Taeyong’s ears. 

Eventually, after Mark pleaded for mercy Taeyong took pity and stopped. Mark looked at the elder with that trademark Mark Lee sparkle. The younger was just too adorable so Taeyong leaned in and pecked Mark’s lips. Red immediately covers the human’s cheeks and Mark hides his flushed face in his hands. 

“Aish hyung why are you being like this?”

Taeyong wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist again and uses his tail to stroke along his jawline. 

“What is this? I can’t be affectionate towards my mate?”

“I wasn’t saying that I was just wondering why you’re such in a good mood.”

“Oh that’s simple, I have you in my arms and I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Now it was Mark’s ears that turned red flustered at Taeyong’s words. He proceeds to wrap his arms loosely around Taeyong’s neck and burying his head to his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Ah~ Stop it before I actually become an actual tomato.”

“You would be the cutest tomato~”

Mark now laughs and manages to escape Taeyong’s grip and runs back to their bedroom. Growling playfully Taeyong chases after him. 

Mark’s escape didn’t last long because when he got to the bedroom Taeyong already caught up and tackled Mark onto their bed. This time he wasn’t going to escape until Taeyong said so. It may be a while though, Taeyong gets clingy easily and that has increased dramatically about two months ago when he and Taeyong decided to take the next step in their relationship. Mark wears the mating bite on his neck proudly. Seeing his precious human being happy with the bite also swelled pride in Taeyong’s heart. Now the world knew who Mark belonged to. 

And honestly looking at Mark who looked so soft in their blankets and even looking at their conjoined hands to see the promise rings they got about a month prior of them mating, Taeyong couldn’t imagine a more perfect life. 

Well, the velvet box hidden in their closet said otherwise but that will be an issue for another day. For now, he’ll bask in the moment. I mean there’s a reason why they call it the present.


	3. Couple Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the first and only works for this ship tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Fierylilacxx

It was a usual October night, five days before Halloween and Mark found himself alone in his room looking over his chemistry notes. Honestly Mark didn’t want to be doing this but he really needed to study if he wanted to get an A on the upcoming test. Mark swears that Mr. Choi must be angry at the world to assign a test so soon after barely starting the new unit. Resigning to his fate Mark picked up his highlighter and marked a few things in his notes.

After thirty minutes Mark realized that it is nearly midnight and decides to finally go to bed. He earned it damn it, he could recite those chemicals and formulas in his sleep now. Changing into his nightwear he snuggled into his bed covers waiting for sleep to take him into its loving arms.

That was until he heard a tap on his window.

Mark definitely heard a tap but he really did want to go to bed so he decided to ignore it. Just as he closed his eyes it happened again. This time Mark knew it was coming from his window. He curled into his covers praying for the tapping to stop. Finally after another five minutes of tapping it stopped, Mark sighed in relief and once again closed his eyes so he could finally get some sleep.

Then his phone that was charging on his nightstand pinged. Groaning in defeat Mark sat up and picked up his phone to see what was disrupting his sleep. Turning on his phone his frown turned into a smile. That it disturbing his sleep was actually a he, not just any he. It was his boyfriend of one year and three months

[Sent: 12:10]  
Hansolie: Hey babe?  
Hansolie: Open up your window  
Hansolie: Mark Kim I know you are awake

Mark sighed, of course it would be Hansol tapping his window at this hour. Who else would think it would be a good idea to sneak into your boyfriend’s house while his parents are home.

[Sent: 12:12]  
Markie-poo: Vernon my dads are home rn

Hansolie: ???????????

Hansolie: I know??????

Hansolie: Why is that an issue?

Markie-poo: My dad won’t appreciate me sneaking my boyfriend into my room this late???

Hansolie: Don’t worry babe I just want to help you get ready

Mark looked at his phone with confusion. Get ready for what exactly? Mark knew Hansol well and he knew one thing, his surprise pans always have a 50% of ending in disaster.

Markie-poo: Get ready for what?

Hansolie: MINHYUNG KIM HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!

Hansolie: WE AS A COUPLE ON THIS FINE ASS UPCOMING HOLIDAY NEED TO DO SOMETHING TOGETHER

Hansolie: And that something is a couples costumes <3

Before Mark could even react there was another tap on his window. Looking up this time Mark saw the face of his boyfriend Hansol. Hansol was gesturing for Mark to open the window already. Apparently Mark wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Getting up he went to the window and carefully opened it. Right away Hansol leaned in and gave Mark a peck on his lips. No matter how long they’ve been together affection like that still make Mark blush. 

“Ah, you cutie but seriously let me in it’s getting chilly out here.”

Moving aside Mark let Hansol into his room. Once the half American was in Mark shut the window. Before he could turn around he was being hugged from behind and a head set itself onto his right shoulder. Looking he saw Hansol’s bright smile. 

“Getting comfortable? I thought we had somewhere to go”

“Babe shh I’m warming up. Plus I miss you so let me hug my boyfriend in peace gosh darn it.”

Mark giggled, “Gosh darn it? What the heck Vernon?”

“I’m trying to control my language. My parents are cracking down that no one cusses around Sammy. And I could use the kudos points from your dad. I need any points I can get to finally get him to like me.”

“Oh come on my dad doesn’t hate you.”

“Babe please I have yet to get the great Kim Minseok‘s approval to date his beloved son. If I want a future with you I gotta get him to at least tolerate me.”

“He tolerates you….You really see a future with me?”

“Mark the man actually growled at me when I held your hand in front of him, I’m lucky your appa was there to hold him back.”

Vernon turned Mark around so that they were facing each other, “And to answer your question,” he wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist “Yes I do see a future with you. We’ll get married after finishing college in the states. It’ll be a small wedding on a crisp fall afternoon. We’ll wear matching tuxedos. Sammy and Jisung can be flower boy and the ring bearer. I’ll stand by the altar and watch your father walk you down the aisle to hand you off to me. It will be the best day of my life.”

Mark felt himself get teary eyed. He wrapped his arms around the older’s neck. “It will be the best day of my life too.”

It didn’t take much more for Hansol to lean in and claim his lover’s lips. The rest of the world faded away as the two shared this moment. They stayed in this bubble a little longer till Mark remembered Hansol’s reason to visit. 

“Hey, so what were you saying about couples costumes?”

Hansol smacked his forehead. “Oh, I totally forgot thanks for reminding me. Okay, so my Mingyu-hyung’s parents own the Halloween shop. I pulled some strings and managed to convince him to let us in at this hour so we can get some costumes. I’m here to pick you up so we can head down.”

Mark nodded feeling slightly nervous, “So you want me to sneak out?”

Sensing Mark’s nervousness Hansol right away started stroking the younger’s recently dyed blonde locks. “You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable I understand..”

Mark shakes his head, “No it's fine just I’ve never done something like this before.”

Hansol smiled softly, “Don’t worry, I promise to have you back my sunrise. That’ll be before your dads wake up right?”

Mark nodded feeling slightly better after hearing his boyfriend’s promise. “Okay just let me put something decent on. It may be empty at this hour but there no way I’m going downtown in a sleep shirt and my boxers. 

~

Sneaking out wasn’t as hard as Mark thought it would be. After getting ready Hansol helped him out the window. On their way out Hansol grabbed his skateboard and backpack he had hidden in a bush, wasting no more time he intertwined his fingers through Mark and together they ran off down the street. Once a safe distance away Hansol let go of Mark’s hands and set down his board on the ground. Hansol was about to jump on when he noticed Mark looking at his board with interest. Mark really was an open book it was too easy to read his emotions, it’s something Hansol loves about him but also at the same time worried people will somehow take advantage of. It’s a good thing that Mark had plenty of people including himself to protect the precious boy. 

“Wanna ride the board?”

The question seemed to break Mark out of the daze he was in. “What?”

“The board, wanna hop on it?”

“Are you sure about that? I’ve never skateboard before and I know how much your board means to you.”

Hansol chuckled at the question and leaned forward to ruffle Mark’s hair. “Mark, you are my boyfriend. Obviously, you mean more to me than my board. Now hop on, I promise to hold your hand so you don’t fall.”

That was how the two made their way to downtown. Mark holding onto Hansol’s hands like a lifeline as he stood on the skateboard. Hansol found the sight too cute and proceeded to peck a part of the younger’s face every once in awhile. With it being nearly 1AM there was not a single soul out leaving the two in their own little personal world. It was bliss and tranquil. 

~

They arrive at the Halloween store at 1:30AM, Mark knew he should be nervous about the fact that he snuck out and all it takes is for one of his parents to randomly check in on him. His appa Junmyeon and his dad Minseok both have a seventh sense that always led to them being five steps ahead of Mark. So far the last eighteen years of his life have been a long ass ride but he still loves his parents. 

Despite of the what-ifs Mark was excited. He’s going to buy couple costumes with Hansol. Mark was already having ideas pop into his mind of what they could dress up as. Mark was so in thought that he didn’t notice Hansol lifting him off the skateboard till he felt nothing beneath his feet. Letting out a small eep of surprise Mark held on to the half American making Hansol coo at Mark. 

Without wasting anytime Mark demands to be put down which Hansol complied with. Hansol then picked up his board and leads Mark to the only store with their lights on. 

~

Inside the store awaits four people. Mark remember them since their all Hansol’s close friends. From left to right behind the counter stood Mingyu, Jihoon, Jeonghan, and Joshua. The four elders looked up at the sound of the door opening. Jeonghan was the first to react by walking around the counter and up to the couple. 

“Well, it’s about time you two finally decided to come over. What took you two so long?”

Hansol was first to reply ”Hey at least we arrived hyung.”

This time Jihoon answered “Yah but some here don’t like falling asleep ass o’clock AM.”

“Hey Jihoon-ah Mark probably had to sneak out and neither have cars to drive here so yeah they took a while to get here.” Mark smiled at Joshua, from all of Hansol’s hyungs Joshua had to be one of his favorites. 

Before Jihoon could fire something back Mingyu stepped up. “Okay now that Minsol is here let’s pick out the costumes so we all can go home.”

And with that the four guide the two youngest to the costumes. 

~

“Jeonghan no.”

“Jeonghan yes! It would complete the look!”

Joshua can already feel a headache forming. He was about to put the hair dye back when Jeonghan stopped him again. Josh swears that his best friend is the vain of his existence sometimes. 

“Oh come on Shua, why not?”

“Jeonghan this is the stuff that stays in your hair for a LONG time. I don’t want Hansol to go green and Mark to go blue and pink for who knows how long. Why can’t we use the spray stuff to dye their hair?”

“Shua the spray stuff is shit, it won’t get the job done. Come on you think I’ll let precious dongsaengs get their hair dyed in atrocious colors? I know that they will look amazing with these colors.”

“Then how come you let me dye my hair into that god awful orange?”

The two males jumped at the surprise entry into their conversation by a giant called Mingyu. 

“Darling I only let you get that color as punishment. You could’ve avoided being called Orange-gyu if you had not cheated in monopoly two weeks prior.”

Joshua laughed at the couple’s bickering. Then as if he sensed the hyung meeting going on Jihoon appeared to drop his wisdom. 

“How about we just fucking ask them if they want to dye their hair with this?”

Joshua looked at Jihoon with that Joshua Hong heart-melting smile,”This is why I love you, so wise and articulate with your words.”

Jihoon’s cheeks go pink and mutter for Josh to shut up and proceeds to guide Joshua to where Minsol were at leaving the other two behind to argue. 

~

Surprisingly both boys were hyped about the idea of dying their hair. So now they find themselves at Jihoon’s and Joshua’s apartment crammed in the bathroom dealing with the whole hair dying ordeal. If it isn’t obvious with Hansol’s green hair and Mark’s partly pink and blue hair the couple is going to dress up as the Joker and Harley Quinn. 

It was not until Joshua was helping Mark wash his hair that it hits Mark, his dads. Are they going to kill him for not only sneaking in his boyfriend? Sneaking out with said boyfriend at 1AM to go buy stuff for Halloween? Going over to a house of someone who are strangers to his parents? The new hairstyle will definitely be the cherry on top. 

Deciding that he needs to sit down and think about things Mark made his way to the living room. He sits down and takes out his phone from his pocket.

‘Yikes 5:05 AM… sunrise is at 7:15 but they wake up at 6:30. If I’m home by at least 6:10 maybe they won’t be that mad. It’s the weekend so I won’t be missing school so that’s a plus’

After deciding that he was just going to deal with his parents when the times comes. For now he’s going to enjoy his time, it could be the last time Mark tastes freedom in a long time. Opening his SnapChat Mark posed to take a photo to post on his story. He wanted to showcase his new look to his friends. Right before he took the photo he was photobombed. It was Hansol, the older saw his boyfriend being cute trying to find the right angle and pose for his picture that he just swooped in and kissed Mark on the cheek. It came out clear in the picture luckily for Mark the camera didn’t capture his confused face but the smile he had prior. The picture was definitely cute and it showed how good both males looked with their new hair and with each other. 

“Oh, shit that picture came out great! You should post it babe.”

“You know what? Yeah, I’ll post it. Show the world how amazing we look.”

“Ditto, screen saver material right there. Oh! We should have matching screensavers with this picture.”

Mark smiled at Hansol and eagerly nods in agreement. Once again for the millionth time that night Hansol leaned in and kissed Mark. Just when it was about to get heated their moment was interrupted. 

“I would say keep it PG for the children but it is the children who are making out so I have no words.”

Mark was embarrassed of being caught in such an intimate moment blushed and hid his face against Hansol’s chest. Hansol, on the other hand, wrapped the embarrassed younger in a hug and looked behind them to find Jeonghan there wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Hyung go away we were having a moment.”

“Oh, I can tell you two were having quite the moment~”

“Hyung stop it. We gotta get going anyways, Mark has to be home before his parents wake up at 6:30. Tell the others thanks for the help for costumes.”

As the two got ready to go Jeonghan left muttering how unholy it is to wake up voluntarily before the sun rises. 

~

Sneaking out is a hundred times easier than sneaking in. This time the two had to sneak in through the front door since Mark’s bedroom window is unfortunately locked. It was currently 5:45 and Mark felt like every single creak he and Hansol made would wake up his parents. Luckily for them they managed to get to Mark’s bedroom door without waking up his parents. Sighing in relief Mark opens the door and he and Hansol quickly make their way inside. 

“See babe? We made unscathed.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that…”

Both Mark and Hansol let out very manly screams of fright. On Mark’s bed sat Junmyeon and on his desk, Minseok leaned against crossing his arms in front of his chest. Mark felt his heart drop, he got caught. How long have they known he snuck out? 

Hansol was metaphorically shitting himself. Minseok is glaring daggers at him. He done screwed up, he really does want Minseok to like him. Mark is so important to him. Why did he think sneaking out was a good idea? Oh yeah because he thought it would be more special if was in the dead of the night. The moments they had in the past hours felt special. But jeez Hansol didn’t want Mark to get in trouble. It’s his fault. 

“Mr. and Mr. Kim I swear this is all my fault. I snuck in and convinced Minhyung to go out to buy supplies for our Halloween couple costume.-“

“Appa, dad, don’t put all the blame on Hansol! I let him in and I made my own choice to sneak out!”

While those two were frantically trying to explain to them and trying to take the blame the two adults stood by in amusement. So this is how it feels like on the other end of sneaking out with boyfriends in the middle of the night. They have to admit it, it felt good. After the two boys floundered a bit more they took pity on them. 

“Boys, boys, don’t worry. We’re just happy you’re okay and safe. Trust me I know how this works me and the mister and I have done this plenty of times back when we were young. Don’t get me wrong there’ll be consequences for these actions. Hansol you’re not allowed over without our permission and if we catch you here again without our permission you’ll simply never welcomed back. Mark your curfew shall be moved earlier. We expect you home by 10 every night unless we say otherwise. Now that that’s resolved does anyone want any breakfast?”

Junmyeon is an actual angel. 

~

-At the table-

Hansol was finishing up his food he heard his name be called. Looking up he saw Minseok staring at him. Gulping he answered. 

“Yes sir?”

“Nice green hair. You and Mark make a cute Joker and Harley Quinn.”

And as if it never happened Minseok went back to drinking his coffee. 

Hansol was in shock, he just got a sentence from the man who only communicates with him through glares and growls. Halloween dark magic some may proclaim but Hansol saw it as a miracle. But honestly black magic is still a possibility.


	4. Even Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the brightest and happiest need a pillar to lean on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to user DaydreamingAtStarlight and Kim Jonghyun
> 
> I know this is late, ten days late, wow has it only been ten days since he took his last breath? When I saw the news the morning of December 18th my world literally stopped spinning. Kim Jonghyun passed away, oh how I wished that day that he was actually at the hospital in extensive care. Oh, how I wished that it was all a horrible nightmare. The second night I ended up crying for the first time in YEARS. Someone as amazing and talented as Kim Jonghyun left this planet because his depression got the best of him. It was a battle for him, there were better days and bad ones. 
> 
> In the end, he decided he had enough. To soothe myself I just think heaven just received another angel and said angel will no longer suffer on this planet. Honestly, I was depressed the first three or so days but then I saw a tweet about Jonghyun in heaven, it made me smile and even chuckle. That was when I realized that I had to get up and keep living, Jonghyun wouldn't want everyone to be chained to a metal ball. I know everyone has their own methods of grieving well here is mine, creating and music and well comedy. The past days I've started drawing, roleplaying, watching funny kpop videos (even some SHINee), watched kpop MVs and performances (Once again yes some SHINee), and listen to music. Yes, I'm still sad that he is actually gone but I'm getting better which is good right? 
> 
> I wrote this the day his final words were released to the public and it has been sitting in my google drive so I decided to post it since it is Marksung which someone requested. This fic helped me cope with it all since like Mark in this I found myself identifying some of my own inner demons in Jonghyun's note. Seriously if any of you need to talk to someone I'm here. I don't want another innocent to resort to abruptly ending their lives because they feel alone.
> 
> Don't worry this ends with a happy ending btw ^-^

Mark Lee is an angel sent from above and Park Jisung can testify that. Angels are perfect just like Mark is to Jisung’s eyes but even angels need a break. Mark Lee may be angelic but he’s only human. 

Jisung remembers the first time he met Lee Minhyung, it was in his first year of high school. As the new kid and a sophomore Jisung didn’t know anyone. He was pretty sure that high school was going to be a horrible time for him. Luckily he would meet a fellow classmate in his history class, an adorable Chinese boy named Chenle. Their connection was immediate. 

But that was only the beginning. With befriending Chenle he met the older’s group of friends. The moment he laid eyes on him his heart skipped a beat. 

Lee Minhyung, a senior, honors valedictorian, captain of the basketball team, and senior class president. He was the hot shot of the school, Jisung thought that Minhyung would be would be that cliche jock type. Fortunately, Jisung was wrong, Minhyung was goofy, clumsy, hard-working, and kind. The moment they formally met Minhyung looked at Jisung with that amazing smile and told Jisung to just call him by his English name Mark. 

It was basically inevitable that Jisung ended up falling hard for the blonde. 

Little did Jisung knew, Mark was also pretty smitten with the younger. 

~

To Jisung Mark always seemed like the guy who had his life together, a perfect life like in the movies. As time passed Jisung realized something, no one is perfect. Even the fully capable Mark Lee wasn’t perfect. Jisung remembers the first time he saw a crack in Mark’s mister perfect facade. Despite the flaw, it only made Jisung fall even more. Mark wasn’t an angel, he was a human being like him. Out of league but at least with some luck he could be on the same playing field as the older. Maybe even claim Lee Minhyung as his? If Jisung didn’t hurry someone else will swoop Mark off his feet and in the process break Jisung’s heart.

~

It was a rainy day and Jisung found himself still at his school. He had to stay after school to make up a test but he finished that an hour ago. Thanks to his horrible luck Jisung didn’t even bring an umbrella and there was no way he’s going to walk in the rain. He already did that which resulted in him getting sick and missing school hence making him miss a test. To avoid going through that cycle again he decided to wait it out. 

As you can tell that wasn’t working out well. 

Just as when Jisung was about to call quits the gym door down the hall opened and Prince Charming himself walked out still in uniform and his duffel bag. Jisung picked up his stuff and ran to the person. 

“Mark-hyung!”

Mark turned around surprised, he’s usually the last person on campus except for the janitor. He was wondering why Jisung was at school still. 

“Jisung? What are doing here this late?”

“I stayed after school to make up a test when it started raining, I’ve been waiting already an hour hoping it’ll let up enough to walk home but seeing I’m here talking to you stinky butt that clearly hasn’t happened yet.”

“Hey have some respect I’m not THAT stinky-”

Jisung laughed “Hyung no offense but Hyuck Hung’s farts smell better than you do right now and we all know how his farts are!”

Seeing the younger laugh made Mark smile. Mark could always rely on the younger to brighten his day. “Well aren’t you just rude? Here I was about to offer to share my umbrella and walk you home.”

Mark sighed dramatically and decided to tease the younger further. “But it turns out I’m too stinky to be around the great Park Jisung. Well, I say good day to you sir!” With that Mark turned around and took out the umbrella from his backpack.

Jisung watch as Mark made his way to the front doors before yelling out for the older to wait up. When he caught up with Mark he found the older to be smiling fondly at him rather than smirking as his other hyungs would have most likely would have done. 

“Not too stinky for you now?’

“I’m sacrificing my nose so I can get home dry, don’t start thinking highly of yourself.”

“You’re definitely something else Jisung. Well guide the way, I don’t know where you live, my job shall be keeping us dry.”

~

As the two made their way to Jisung’s house they decided to make some small talk. After talking about EXO’s comeback it did eventually lead to sensitive topics. Sensitive topics like the passing of late SHINee member Kim Jonghyun.

“Can I be honest with you Jisung?”

Sensing the off tone of his voice Jisung went quiet and nodded “Of course…”

“I can understand him.”

“Understand him?”

“Kim Jonghyun.”

“What do you mean hyung?”

“In his goodbye note… I don’t know if you’ve seen videos or posts about his final words but some of the things mentioned hit me.”

“Mark hyung?”

At that moment Jisung saw it, the crack in Mark’s facade. The look of tiredness and sadness in his eyes overwhelmed Jisung. He stayed quiet till he saw those usually warm brown eyes turn glassy and wet with unshed tears. Luckily for the two were basically in front of Jisung’s house. Jisung also noticed that his parents weren’t home yet so the younger felt no hesitation when he pulled Mark inside with him. 

~

The moment the two were in Jisung’s room Mark had some tears going down his face. When the younger sat both of them down and brought the older into a hug the dams broke. The sobs that left Mark’s mouth broke Jisung”s heart. He honestly didn’t know what to do, it is usual him being comforted by others. He simply restored to petting Mark’s hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

Eventually, the sobs receded and Mark was sniffling still in Jisung’s embrace. Sometime in the middle of the crying Jisung laid both of them onto his bed, they were cuddling basically. When the sniffles died down a little Mark finally looked up at Jisung embarrassed.

“Some hyung I am huh? This is usually the other way around…”

“Hyung it is okay to cry, it is okay to need help, I understand since you’re the oldest that you have a need to be the strongest for the rest of us. But you must understand we are here for you. So what has been bugging you lately? Come on talk with me, it helps to talk things out.”

“Since when you’ve become so mature maknae?’

“Well, I have this amazing hyung who has been a great role model. Don’t tell him this but he is super smart and kind, wouldn’t want people thinking I’ve gone soft.” 

Mark rolled his eyes “I’m not as amazing as you think I am Jisung… I don’t deserve such praise.”

“Why do you think you don’t deserve it?”

“I’m not good enough.”

“Now why would you think that? If you’re not good enough then who is?”

“Literally anyone else. I can’t remember the last time my parents congratulated me for something. At this point, everyone just expects from me. Now I don’t know if I’m meeting their expectations or not. No one is telling me so. I do anything to get better, I tutor, take longer practices, do more community work but yet no one acknowledges it. I can feel myself being sketched thin but no one is doing anything about it, I just want to know if my work is being noticed, if I'm doing the right thing.”

By the end of this confession, Mark had a death grip to Jisung’s school shirt. The younger processed it and stared at the elder continuously curl into himself. When Mark was done the younger made Mark look at him in the eyes.

“Hyung...hyung you’re literally the star student of the school. Everyone looks up to you and wish to be even half as amazing as you. Teachers, I have brag about you and use you as an example for underclassmen. Your parents should be proud of the hard-working guy they get to call their son. Our friends treasure you so much and we rely on you and if you’re feeling overwhelmed we all are a phone call away. Trust me any of us would drop anything on hand to help you. It shocks me that you’re the only one who doesn’t see how amazing you are. Even if I have to remind you every minute, I will get it into your head that you not only meet expectations but you surpass them.”

Mark looked at Jisung in surprise but he would have to admit it, it was exactly what he wanted to hear from everyone for the past four years. Tears pricked his eyes. Jisung panicked for the second but Mark assured him that they were tears of relief. 

“Thank you so much Jisung, that helped me in more ways than you can understand.”  
“No problem hyung, it was about time for someone to act as your pillar.”

The two go quietly and simply looked at each other. There was an obvious change of mood, it was no longer sad. It was hopeful.

“Hyung I have something to tell you… I actually have known this for a while, I was only looking for the right time to say it-”

“I like you too Park Jisung.”

Mark took the initiative to intertwine their hands together. The surprised look on Jisung’s face quickly changed to one of pure happiness.

“How long hyung?”

“About a week after we met. What about you?”

Jisung blushed a little but he wasn’t all that embarrassed about it since Mark’s blush was worse. “Uh ever since we met.”

“Aw, that’s cute~”

“Oh shut up hyung, don’t make me shove you off this bed.”

~

The next day at school everyone minus Mark was at the usual lunch table. 

“Yo, where is Mark? He needs to help me with this Physics like now! It is due next class period!”

“Calm down NaNa he’ll be here soon.”

“Shut up Jeno I’m in the middle of a crisis!”

Jisung watches the two bicker, he didn’t notice Mark walking up to the table. It was only until Mark pecked his cheek and sit next to him.

“WHAT THE FRICK FRACKLE!?”

“WHAT DID WE MISS!?”

“YASS MY SHIP HAS SAILED TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH!”

“SINCE WHEN THIS WAS A THING!? GIVE ME DETAILS! WHO KISSED WHO?!”

“NANA THAT IS PRIVATE TO THEM!”

“JENO WOULD YOU KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP WE NEED TO KNOW!”

Mark and Jisung looked at each other and smiled. They paid no mind to their surprised and extremely loud friends as they held hands underneath the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Posts most likely will be slow (=^=)


End file.
